Go-Rock Quads
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Go-Rock Quads | jname=ゴーゴー４兄弟 | tmname=Four GoGo Siblings | slogan=no | image=Go Rock Quads.png | size=200px | caption=Art from Pokémon Ranger (from left to right, top to bottom) Billy, Tiffany, Garret, Clyde | gender=3 Male, 1 Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Fiore, Almia | relatives=Gordor (father) | game=yes | generation= , | games= , , | leader=no | anime=no | team=yes | teamname=Go-Rock Squad | teamrank=Admin | }} The Go-Rock Quads (Japanese: ゴーゴー４兄弟 Four GoGo Siblings) are recurring characters in . They are a musical quartet and the admins of the Go-Rock Squad. Together, they are the children of Gordor, the leader of the Go-Rock Squad. In their first appearance, they were villains, but after the team's disbandment, they travel the world playing their music. Members Tiffany Tiffany (Japanese: ミライ Mirai) is the only female sibling. Her favorite activity is shopping in Fall City where she makes her brothers or the grunts of the Go-Rock Squad carry her purchases. She was put in charge of searching for the in the Krokka Tunnel, so she blocked the entrance with rocks, making Aria and the arrive to clear the rocks. Aria soon left and the player had to beat all the grunts while clearing the rockfalls and then had to face off against Tiffany, who summoned one with a violin Styler to try to beat the player. Then arrived and Tiffany fled. The second time the player encounters her she is in the Go-Rock Squad's main base and battles the player again, still with her favorite Pokémon, two . Pokémon controlled with Super Styler Clyde Clyde (Japanese: ヨウジ Yōji) is a very "cool" person that likes to "stay with the trends" and is always hip and popular. Despite this, he oftentimes comes across as very lazy. He is put in charge of guarding the Jungle Relic while Gordor captures . When the player meets him, he has just defeated Aria and battles the player with a , summoned by playing his instrument, a drum that appears to be either of the 'djembe' variety. When the player defeats him, he lets the player battle Gordor. The second time the player faces him, in the Go-Rock Squad main base, he has a , and . Pokémon controlled with Super Styler Garret Garret (Japanese: ユウキ Yūki) is a smooth, polite person that can "put people down with the simplest of words". He is left to watch over the Dusk Factory in the seventh numbered mission of the game while it creates the new Power Stylers. When the player meets him he uses a (summoned by a bass guitar) to try to defeat the player but to no avail. When the player meets him in the Go-Rock Base his Scizor is joined by two . Pokémon controlled with Super Styler Billy Billy (Japanese: ヤライ Yarai) is the eldest and assumed leader of the four. He is clever and comes up with all of their plans. He is not faced until his siblings have been defeated a second time in the Go-Rock Squad Base and when that happens he gets very angry and attacks with more ferocity than all of the others. Billy uses a , and that he summons with an electric guitar. Pokémon controlled with Super Styler History After Billy is defeated, the Go-Rock Quads leave the Go-Rock Squad in shame and concentrate on their musical act. They do one last performance under the Joy Clock Tower before leaving Fiore to bring their music to distant lands. The Go-Rock Quads also appeared in as performers for Altru's seventieth anniversary. They are first seen rehearsing at Altru Park but are disrupted by Blake Hall at one time. Clyde storms out of the park first to think of a new song to replace the horrible song Dream Energy by Blake Hall. He goes to Brook's grandmother and hears a folktale. He then comes up with the song The Song of Vatonage and returns to the group at the park. They reappear there once Team Dim Sun takes over Altru Tower and make their final appearance performing outside the tower during the last scenes of the game. They reappear once again in , where they are the subject of a Quest. The must track down Billy, Garret and Clyde and return them to Tiffany. Once reunited, the siblings perform a concert, with Ukulele Pichu as a special guest. Motto Each time the Go-Rock Quads appear in the game, they recite a musical motto as an introduction: All: Pokémon a go-go! Garret: Even if you're in a hurry, stop in your tracks! (bass solo) Tiffany: Open your ears to our melodic attacks! (violin solo) Clyde: The rhythm of rage pounds the ground! (ashiko solo) Billy: Let the melody of ambition rise to the skies! (guitar solo) All: If you don't know us, we'll cure your ignorance! Billy! Garret! Clyde! Tiffany! The Go-Rock Squad's hot prospect band of key-shaker-and-taker celebrities! A name once heard and never forgotten! The Go-Rock Quads! (All play at once and confetti comes down) In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, Billy, Garret and Tiffany perform a new motto in Altru Park during one of their rehearsals based on the old one. Clyde is absent for this performance, as he is off searching for a new song to replace Dream Energy. All: Pokémon a go-go! Garret: From across the sea, the Fiore-born quadruplets have arrived! Tiffany: If you know us, you're a beloved fan! You knew us as a criminal quartet then! Billy: But that's all in the past! We've had a change of heart and direction! We've transformed into purveyors of theatrical rock! All: What's the name of our band?! Go-Rock Quads! We can't hear you! Go-Rock Quads!! Don't be shy! Shout it, loud and proud! GO-ROCK QUADS!!! Tiffany: The quadruplet family band, Go-Rock Quads! Four is the magic number for any band! Billy: Four instead of three! Four rather than five! (violin solo) (bass solo) (guitar solo) In the manga In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga The four Go-Rock Quads appear as the main antagonists in this adaptation. The first of the Quads to appear is Clyde, who reports to Garret that two Rank 10 Rangers have exited the Ringtown Ranger Base. After getting the information, Garret informs Clyde that he sent Tiffany to intercept them at Krokka Tunnel. Later, after Lunick and Solana battle Deoxys, Tiffany taunts them, revealing that she was the girl that had dumped Lunick the night before. Garret arrives next and reveals that it was him who had defeated the Ranger Leaders, , Joel, and Elita by provoking Deoxys into attacking them. Clyde is the next to arrive and reveals that he had defeated , the last Ranger Leader, and throws his unconscious body at Solana and Lunick. Lastly, Billy arrives with a Pokémon Egg, which was stolen from Cameron. All four play their instruments and introduce themselves as the Go-Rock Quads, the leaders of the Go-Rock Squad. When Lunick demands to know what they want to do with the Egg, Clyde and Garret tells them that they intend to hatch it, but Billy interrupts them before they can reveal any more information. Tiffany is sent to the Go-Rock Squad Base alone with the Egg, leaving the rest to deal with Lunick and Solana. The two Rank 10 Rangers break free from Deoxys's control and Solana goes after Tiffany, leaving Lunick alone to face Billy, Clyde, and Garret. Lunick attempts to use various Poké Assists to try and stop Deoxys, only for the Quads to have it change form to break free from each one. Billy sends a Tyranitar to send Lunick flying and steps on his Capture Disc, crushing it to pieces. As Tiffany makes her way to the Quads' base, she is ambushed by Solana who intends to take the Manaphy Egg back from her. As they battle, Tiffany reveals that her and her siblings instruments are actually the Super Styler, an upgraded Capture Styler whose designs were stolen from Professor Hastings. Overhearing Tiffany mention a Sea Crown, the Ranger Leaders that were defeated by Deoxys realize the Quads objective. Elita realizes that the Quads aim to hatch the Egg and use it to find the Sea Temple, Samiya, to obtain the Sea Crown and rule the world with it. As the battle with Lunick continues, he realizes that three brothers can each use their instruments to control three of Deoxys's four forms. Clyde, with his drums, controls the Attack Forme; Garret, with his bass guitar, controls the Defense Forme; and Billy, with his electric guitar, controls the Speed Forme. Lunick is furious at the three for manipulating Deoxys, but Garret sends a to hold him into the air. Before dropping Lunick, the Quads decide to capture his as a last attempt to torture him. As Solana continues battling Tiffany, she receives an e-mail from Joel, who has figured out the secret to defeating Deoxys. While Tiffany tries to attack, Solana uses , , , , and Poké Assists to relay a secret mission to Lunick. Knowing how to free Deoxys now, Lunick breaks free from Scyther's grip and uses Minun to soften their fall. Lunick then has Minun break the Super Stylers Capture Lines, turning Deoxys back into its Normal Forme and allowing Lunick to capture it. After Deoxys is freed, Solana has her break Tiffany's violin and retrieves the stolen Manaphy Egg from her. Lunick reveals to the Quads that when he was held by Scyther, Solana sent him the message "Normal", which gave Lunick the idea to force Deoxys back into its Normal Forme, allowing him to capture and free it. Defeated, the Quads make their escape, but not before swearing revenge on Lunick and Solana. Pokémon On hand was used by Tiffany to take her to the Go-Rock Squad Base. Later, it was used to battle Solana for possession of the Manaphy Egg. Camerupt can use the Burn Field move.}} was used by Tiffany to try and hide Manaphy Egg from Solana. However, she was not fooled and uncovered Parasect with her . None of Parasect's moves are known.}} was used by Billy to knock Lunick flying. Then, it was used to smash Lunick's Capture Disc into pieces. Tyranitar can use the Crush Field move.}} was used by Garret to drag Lunick into the skies. Later, it was used by Billy and Tiffany to see the message Solana relayed to Lunick. None of Scyther's moves are known.}} Lost Egg was found by Cameron in the ocean. Later, he was beaten by the Go-Rock Quads and had the Egg stolen from him. Later, Solana and Lunick both retrieve the Egg from the Quads and send it to Sinnoh, where it was given to , , and .}} Released mod 2}}|0=Normal|1=Defense}} PR.png |img2=Deoxys mod 2}}|0=Attack|1=Speed}} PR.png |epnum=PR1 |epname=W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic |desc= was captured by the Quads after having it attack the Ranger Leaders. Using their Super Styler instruments, Clyde, Garret, and Billy, each can control when Deoxys switches between its Attack, Defense, and Speed Formes, respectively. After forcing Deoxys back into its Normal Forme, Lunick captured it and freed it from their control. None of Deoxys's moves are known.}} Trivia * The way the four of them recite their motto every time they are encountered is somewhat similar to Jessie and James of Team Rocket in the . * In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, one of the audience members calls the group the Go-Rock Squad, in which they quickly correct them. They are possibly showing that they no longer wish to be affiliated with the Go-Rock Squad. * In terms of acoustic, Garret's bass appears to be fretless. This is supported by the pitch slides in the solo's sequence as well as the manga illustrations * Curiously enough, the sequence for Garret's bass solo is named "SEQ_GOGO_TRUMPET" in the first game, it's thus a possibility that Garret was initially meant to play the trumpet. * Clyde's drum is often mistaken for an or a , the goblet-like shape however is that of a . This is further supported by the name of his solo sequence in the first Ranger game, being "SEQ_GOGO_DJEMBE". The confusion is also due to the fact the term bongo is mistakenly associated with several ethnic percussions. * Both Garret's bass and Billy's guitar aren't attached to any visible amplifiers. It is possible that the instruments have them incorporated. Names Category:Ranger characters Category:Ranger: Shadows of Almia characters Category:Ranger: Guardian Signs characters Category:Manga characters de:Power Quartett es:Hermanos Go-Rock fr:Quatuor Go-Rock it:Quartetto Rock zh:衝衝四兄弟